Right Here Waiting
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated! Sometimes it takes a while to realize that the thing you're searching for has been right beside you all along. L/G fic!
1. Welcome Back!

A/N: New story time! Woo woo! Hope you guys enjoy it! Leave me a few reviews, ok? Hehe! Oh, by the way, this takes place between 8th and 9th grade. And Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High never happened, and they didn't go to Rome.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Right Here Waiting  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Gordo sat on the McGuire's front porch, staring out into the dusky neighborhood. The mid-July sun was beginning to go down yet another warm summer day in Hillridge. All around him, Gordo watched kids playing early evening games of kickball, joggers trying to get a run in before dark, fathers returning home from work. He put his hands behind his head and watched a plane fly through the reddish-pink sky. He felt calm and relaxed. And excited. At any moment the McGuire's Excursion would pull into the driveway, and in it would be Lizzie, returning home from her four-week stay at camp.  
  
Gordo's pensive state was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Mrs. McGuire emerged, phone in hand. "I just got off the phone with Sam. They'll be here in 10 minutes." She explained. "Dinner's almost ready. Do you want a salad?"  
  
"Sure." Gordo replied. "Thanks Mrs. McGuire. Want me to set the table?"  
  
"That'd be great." Mrs. McGuire smiled, glad her daughter had such a wonderful friend. She headed back into the house. Gordo followed shortly behind her.  
  
He grabbed the napkins and silverware off the counter and began to place them on the McGuire's kitchen table.  
  
"Matt!" called Jo. "You need to come wash up for dinner. Lizzie will be here soon."  
  
Gordo looked up as he heard the sound of Matt McGuire coming down the stairs. "Hey Matt." He greeted him.  
  
"Hey." Matt remarked, as he entered the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?" he asked, as he washed his hands.  
  
"Lizzie's favorite: oven fried chicken." Jo announced.  
  
"Yuck!" Matt exclaimed, wrinkling up his nose. "I don't know why you all make such a big deal when she comes home. I personally consider this a sad day."  
  
"Matt!" yelled Jo. "Stop that right now. Your sister has been gone for a month!"  
  
"I know." Remarked Matt, with a smile on his face. "It's been great."  
  
Gordo chuckled to himself, as Mrs. McGuire playfully hit Matt with the dishtowel. He loved being at the McGuire house. As annoying as Matt was, Gordo almost envied Lizzie; he wished he wasn't an only child.  
  
Gordo had just set down the last fork when he heard the familiar sound of a car door opening. She was back! Gordo ran out the front door and into the front yard.  
  
Lizzie saw him, jumped from the Excursion and ran towards the front step.  
  
"Gordo!" she called out, as they met, wrapping their arms around each other. "I missed you!"  
  
"Welcome back!" he replied, stepping back a little.  
  
He looked at her. Exactly the same. He thought happily to himself. Every year he worried that she would come back from camp completely transformed, like Kate. And every year, his fears were put to rest the moment he saw her. She was tanned, and her hair was lighter from being out in the sun, but other than that, she was the same Lizzie he knew and loved.  
  
"How was camp?" he asked, walking over to the trunk of the car, in order to help Mr. McGuire carry in Lizzie's bags.  
  
"It was awesome!" she exclaimed. "I had a great time. How were things around here?"  
  
"Pretty good, I guess." He replied, as they walked toward the house. "I got all of my summer homework done."  
  
"Wow, you must have been really bored!" Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Um, hello, my two best friends were gone." He pointed out.  
  
"I know." She replied sheepishly. "But I'm back now!"  
  
"I know." He smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
They both smiled at each other as they entered the front hall. Lizzie dropped her bags as Mrs. McGuire came running out to greet her.  
  
"Lizzie!" she exclaimed, hugging her. "I'm so happy you're back! We missed you so much!"  
  
"Thanks Mom." Lizzie replied, trying to wiggle free. "Uh, Mom, I can't breathe."  
  
"What? Oh!" Jo realized how tight she had been hugging Lizzie. "Sorry sweetie. I'm just so glad you're home!"  
  
"Me too Mom." Lizzie smiled. She looked over her shoulder at Gordo and rolled her eyes. Gordo laughed.  
  
"Well, come sit down, dinner's ready." Jo announced.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down next to each other at the table. Matt was already across from them.  
  
"Hey runt." Lizzie greeted him.  
  
"You know, it's remarkable." He commented. "Each year you come back from camp you look more and more like the swamp thing."  
  
"You better stop it, you weasel." Lizzie threatened. "Or else I'll let Mom know about the plastic creepy crawlies you put in my suitcase."  
  
"Some people just don't appreciate nature." He remarked.  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
"Don't encourage him!" Lizzie scolded Gordo, slapping him on the shoulder. This caused Gordo to laugh even more. Until Lizzie glared at him.  
  
"Kids, stop fighting." Mr. McGuire commanded, as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Lets just have a nice, peaceful family dinner." Jo added, as she set the plate of chicken down.  
  
Matt nodded, and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Gordo stifled a laugh. They all dug in.  
  
After dinner, Gordo and Lizzie retreated to the back yard. Both lay on the lawn, hands behind their heads, looking up the nighttime sky.  
  
"So, you must have done something besides homework while I was gone." Lizzie remarked, glancing over at Gordo.  
  
"Well, lets see." Gordo though aloud. "Visited my grandparents, went to the Digital Bean..."  
  
"Thrilling." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Well, those things were a lot more interesting than hanging out with Ethan Craft!" he retorted.  
  
"You hung out with Ethan?" Lizzie sat up, stunned.  
  
"Tried to anyway." He replied. "Parker was right...wallpaper is much more interesting."  
  
"Ooooo..Speaking of Parker." Lizzie teased. "Did you see her at all?"  
  
"I told you, I don't like her anymore." Gordo replied.  
  
"Well, then who?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo tensed up. "Um, uh, well...no one. Not really anyway." He stammered.  
  
Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Ok." She dismissed the topic.  
  
"So, did you make any new friends at camp?" Gordo asked, changing the subject.  
  
"There were some nice girls in my cabin." Lizzie replied. "And we had this dance with a boys camp!"  
  
Gordo braced himself. He hated listening to her swoon over some pretty boy dimwit. It was more out of jealousy than anything else. Just once, he'd like to be more than her best friend.  
  
"Anyway, there was this guy, and I like him a lot, and we're..."  
  
Lizzie was interrupted by Mrs. McGuire coming out to the back porch.  
  
"Gordo!" she called, waving the telephone. "Its your Mom, she wants you home."  
  
"I better take off." Gordo said, getting up.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie agreed. "I've got a lot of unpacking to do."  
  
"So," he started. "I'll uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure." She replied, cheerfully. "Thanks for coming over."  
  
"I'm glad you're back." He smiled at her, and walked away.  
  
Lizzie smiled to herself. She was so lucky to have Gordo. Who else would come over and wait for her to get back from camp every year?  
  
"Me too." She said to herself.  
  
TBC!  
  
What did you think? Review! 


	2. Creepy

A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story. I thought I'd go ahead and post another chapter, so here it is! Oh! And one more thing.Lizzie doesn't know she likes Gordo..yet. Hehe! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Right Here Waiting  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Lizzie lingered in the back yard for a few more minutes, just staring at the stars. Then she remembered how much unpacking she had ahead of her, so she went back inside the house. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom, closed the door behind her, and looked around. One thing she had missed at camp was her bedroom. That, and her computer. She turned it on and signed onto the internet, hoping Miranda was on too. Lizzie glanced at the screen. Sure enough, Mander appeared on her buddy list.  
  
MANDER: Hola chica!  
  
LIZZEE: Hey Miranda! What's up?  
  
MANDER: Nada. You? How was camp?  
  
LIZZEE: Camp was great! I had a blast! But I missed you!  
  
MANDER: I miss you too! And Gordo! He must have been bored with both of us gone.  
  
LIZZEE: I wouldn't worry too much. He hung out with Ethan!  
  
MANDER: No way! What a lucky duck!  
  
LIZZEE: I know.  
  
MANDER: I miss pretty much everything about Hillridge.  
  
LIZZEE: Aww, Mexico isn't that bad, is it?  
  
MANDER: Nah, I'm having a good time, I just wish you guys could be here too. But enough whining. Tell me everything about camp.  
  
LIZZEE: Well, lets see. The girls in my cabin were really nice. We went hiking, and swimming. I even tried waterskiing!  
  
MANDER: Aww, that must have been so cool!  
  
LIZZEE: It was!  
  
MANDER: So, did you meet any boys?  
  
LIZZEE: As a matter of fact....  
  
MANDER: Oooo! I knew it. Spill!  
  
LIZZEE: Well, there was this boys camp a few towns over. So we had a few social activities with them, like dances, cook-outs, stuff like that.  
  
MANDER: That's cool.  
  
LIZZEE: It was.  
  
MANDER: So...  
  
LIZZEE: So, there was this one boy, Greg, who I got to know.  
  
MANDER: Coolie!  
  
LIZZEE: He's really nice. He's our age, and he lives an hour away from Hillridge.  
  
MANDER: That's cool.  
  
LIZZEE: Yep, hehe. He's really sweet, and smart too! He's into music and movies.  
  
MANDER: So, did anything happen?  
  
LIZZEE: Well, on the last night, he kissed me!  
  
MANDER: Ahhh! That's so awesome Lizzie!  
  
LIZZEE: I know! But that's not the best part!  
  
MANDER: There's more?  
  
LIZZEE: Yep! He asked me out!  
  
MANDER: That's great!  
  
LIZZEE: Yep! I'm pretty happy! He is so cool. He even made a movie of all the camp events we went to together!  
  
MANDER: He likes filming stuff?  
  
LIZZEE: Yep.  
  
MANDER: That's neat. So what does he look like?  
  
LIZZEE: He's not tall, but not short. He has the most adorable hair.it's brown, and curly, and messy. And he has blue eyes, gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
MANDER: OMG.  
  
LIZZEE: What?!?  
  
MANDER: You know who you just described, right?  
  
LIZZEE: Who?  
  
MANDER: Think about it, movies, messy Hair, blue eyes.  
  
LIZZEE: ????  
  
MANDER: This guy sounds exactly like.  
  
LIZZE: Gordo!  
  
MANDER: Gordo!  
  
LIZZEE: OMG, Miranda, you're right. He's exactly like Gordo. that's so..so.  
  
MANDER: Creepy!?!?  
  
LIZZEE: It is! Really creepy!  
  
MANDER: You don't like Gordo, do you?  
  
LIZZEE: No way! He's my best friend, going out with him would be like going out with my brother.  
  
MANDER: EWWWWW!!!  
  
LIZZEE: EWWWWW!!!  
  
MANDER: You're right..dating Gordo would be creepy!  
  
LIZZEE: Hehehe! I'm glad I've got Greg!  
  
MANDER: I can't wait to meet him!  
  
LIZZEE: You will as soon as you get home! But right now, I've gotta unpack. Talk to you later!  
  
MANDER: Hasta la vista!!  
  
Lizzie shut down her computer, and started to unpack. She smiled as she came across a picture of her and Greg. She couldn't wait to tell Gordo about him!  
  
TBC!! 


End file.
